


救赎

by ruri2567156



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruri2567156/pseuds/ruri2567156
Summary: 虫2致郁产物，极度OOC、OOC、OOC，一发完，HE保证，慎入！看完虫2后觉得荷兰虫真的很败家，几百万的战衣黑了；Edith送人了……这段我真是意难平。对于这种不听话的小孩，我觉得操一顿就好了，不行的话那就操两顿……时间线是内战之后，不涉及虫2剧透。铁人黑化，有迷奸、强制车，剧情毫无逻辑可言。不接受不要点开，本人据不负责售后。文笔渣，车技渣，忘大家多多包涵。去你的鱼缸头，我小虫只有铁人爸爸能欺负！！！





	救赎

Tony已经不记得自己是从什么时候起关注这个孩子的。  
笑得很明亮、奶声奶气的，看他的时候眼中似乎有星光洒落。即使对两人瓜葛毫无了解的陌生人都能看出男孩对这个男人的盲目崇拜与敬仰。  
西伯利亚的风实在太过于寒冷，他已经在这里待了12小时，失去能源供给的战甲提供不了任何援助，他无法与外界取得联系，连在战甲内设置的恒温系统也无法运作。他只能在这里祈祷，无论是Rhodes还是Potts快点发现他的求救信号，在他出现低温症之前把他带回去。  
想到这他不免有点心酸，堂堂被万世景仰Tony Stark身边居然没有一个可以为他赴汤蹈火的人。曾经出生入死的战友为了他的青梅竹马居然把自己给他的武器拆入自己的胸口，天啊，Tony Stark居然是个如此孤独的人。这个认知让Tony的内心蒙上了一层阴影。  
24小时后他终于回到了自己的家，感谢上帝及时的救援使他并没有出现什么身体上的问题。和面露担忧的Potts说了句想自己一个人静静后，他把自己关进房间。  
桌上的手机不断震动着扰乱了他的思绪，定睛一看那是Happy专门用来联系蜘蛛侠的那部。他隐约想起Happy的抱怨，说这小子太烦人然后把手机留给了自己并表示再也不想做这个联络员了。Tony拿起手机解了锁，几百条信息就这样蹦入眼中，他就这样翻着页面把所有的消息都看完了，要是从前这是绝对不可能的。  
Peter的消息都是些生活琐事，他喜欢吃什么，学校乐队有演出，今天扶了老奶奶过马路，还有无数次的提及什么时候才可以见到Mr.Stark，Tony注意到这个孩子每当提及自己字里行间的单词都变得公正又有礼貌起来，像个家教良好的小公子。  
他从来不知道自己会因为一个孩子的崇拜而如此高兴，于是他并没有责怪Happy推卸了这份工作的事情，只是在必要的场合让Happy代替自己和男孩取得联系。  
*  
渐渐地Tony开始不满足于只是通过男孩的汇报短信来了解他的生活，他启动了战衣中的婴儿监视协议、黑进纽约的城市监控系统，只要他愿意男孩每天的一点一滴都可以在他面前重映。  
起初觉得不对劲的是Potts，她担忧的向Tony询问。“Tony，你是怎么了？”  
“我很好啊，你为什么这么问。”  
“我总觉得自从西伯利亚回来后，你有点不对劲，有时候的笑容让人觉得毛孔悚然。”感叹女人敏锐的直觉，Tony只是无奈的笑了笑，继而换了一张迷茫破碎的脸。  
“Pepper，我是不是做错了。如果我联合的队长拒签索科维亚协议，是不是一切都不一样了。”  
“Oh,Tony……”Potts只是抱着他以示安慰，这个桀骜一世从不认输的男人居然会因为内战如此挫败，“这不是你的错。”  
“对，我知道，但……目前的局面是我造成的。”Tony明亮的瞳色似乎有些暗淡，他想也许他应该加快进程了。  
深夜他偷偷潜进了皇后区的某个公寓，男孩在床上睡得很沉，月光为他渡上了一层银光，静谧神圣的像教堂彩窗上的圣子。Tony觉得自己的所有心绪都被那个静静睡着的处子给牵动了，他想吻醒他，不顾他的挣扎和哭喊深深地嵌入他的小穴，听着那个孩子用沾染性欲的声音喊他Mr.Stark，再也不是手机屏幕上那冰冷的几个字。  
Tony深深的吐出了一口热气，即使只是想象他也已经血脉贲张。他悄悄靠近男孩给他注入了一针镇定剂，在确保男孩不会醒来后吻上了那张总是喋喋不休让他朝思暮想的嘴。  
和他想的一样少年的唇十分柔软还带着些牛奶的香气，Tony舔弄着男孩口腔划过牙床，搅上舌根交换彼此的唾液，无意识的男孩因为这激烈的交缠居然咳嗽起来，惹得压在他身上的男人无奈的松了口，离开时还十分不舍的舔了舔男孩的唇。  
手缓缓下移褪去了男孩的宽大格子内裤，这直男审美让Tony微微皱起了眉头，男孩明明有好看挺翘的臀部曲线如果换成贴身的低腰三角内裤露出人鱼线一定会更加诱人。男孩双腿间的性器还沉睡着，虽小但是形状非常不错粉粉嫩嫩的像糕团捏出的精致点心，Tony看着突然觉得男孩排出的精液也许都是甜牛奶味道的，他抓住小Peter开始揉搓起来，也许是镇定剂的副作用Tony换了好几种手法小Peter也仅是微微挺立，憋着实在难受的男人褪下了自己的裤子让男孩把双腿环在自己腰侧，这个动作让Tony不由得兴奋起来，他们睾丸相贴Tony用手掌包裹住两根性器开始撸动起来，也许是潜意识中受到旁人的情绪波动，伴着Peter闷哼两人的性器前端泄出了涓涓细流，也许是这孩子从不自我疏解奶白的性液都透露着青涩的味道，果然是甜牛奶味的。  
沾着大量性液的手指在Peter后穴口抚摸，那泛着健康粉色的小口紧紧的，Tony轻轻地探入一根手指，看着男孩安详熟睡的睡颜，手指在后穴中开始搅弄起来，男孩没有一丝挣扎似乎他的身体本来就是为了男人而敞开，男孩的乖巧让Tony十分受用，他又加入了一根手指，在男孩内壁探索起来，直到发现身下男孩一激灵，他笑着搓了几下那个凸起，终于把手指撤了出去。  
做了简单的清理后，Tony翻出窗召唤了他的钢铁铠甲，枝头上的果子还未到成熟的时候。  
Peter伸着懒腰感叹昨晚的睡觉质量实在是好，他有一种浑身清爽的感觉，然后男孩似乎觉得有点不对劲拉开被子扯开内裤他才发现自己居然……遗精……了……  
这实在不是什么值得炫耀的好事，Peter努力地回忆，可他一点也不记得昨晚的春梦内容。  
难道是Liz即将毕业，自己灵魂深处发出的渴望吗？Peter摇了摇头把合格奇怪的想法抛诸脑后。  
*  
当Tony知道Peter的梦中情人居然是秃鹰的女儿时，他是气急败坏的。  
他的男孩怎么能对一个女生产生好感？更何况那个女孩的父亲还做着非法营生是复联的敌人。  
男孩平时看向他那些憧憬的眼神，和那些决心加入复联的誓言突然就变成了一个玩笑，深深刺伤着Tony。  
既然如此，我想你需要一些教训。  
Tony没有把事实告诉Peter，他没收了男孩的战衣，想让男孩在现实的挫败中对他低头，从此乖乖得待在自己的羽翼之下。可男孩再一次让他失望了，穿着自制的婴儿装备凭一己之力居然把秃鹰送进了监狱。在心疼男孩把自己弄得遍体鳞伤的同时，Tony再度意识到，其实Peter并不需要自己，这个认知几乎让他发狂。  
于是那天，他让Happy把Peter带回自己的别墅，说要好好款待男孩以嘉奖他此次的努力。谁都没有发现异常，连Peter的蜘蛛感应也未曾给过他提醒。  
醒来时Peter看见的是陌生的天花板，房间里没有窗，不知道现在是几点。  
他被绑在了一张大床上，捆住自己手脚的是自己的蛛丝。他记得自己被Happy带到了Stark的别墅，然后Tony递给了自己一杯饮料……  
“你醒了。”熟悉的声音在传来让Peter不由得出了一声冷汗。  
“Mr.Stark，这是什么惊吓活动吗？谢谢你的好意，但是我不喜欢。能否请你放开我。”即使是在这样的状态下，男孩对自己还是用着非常尊敬的语气。  
“I’m sorry，Kid.我想也许你还需要这样待一会儿。”  
Peter看见Tony穿着好看的黑西装带着领结，简直就像是婚礼现场的新郎，他慢慢地靠近自己，手上拿着一支注射器。  
脑内警铃大作，蜘蛛感应疯狂的叫嚣着，Peter这才意识到Tony似乎别有所图。“Mr.Stark,你想做什么，放开我。你要给我注射什么？”  
“让你舒服的东西。”  
冰冷的液体注入血管，不久后Peter就觉得全身燥热起来。他看到小Peter微微抬了头，Tony露出满足的微笑，按照之前承诺的松开了对Peter的禁锢。  
但即使失去了双手双脚的禁锢，Peter也无法做出任何挣扎，他瘫软成一汪春水连站立都做不到。Peter往后移了移靠着床头坐了起来，觉得自己的性器肿胀得难受，但更可耻的是他居然发现自己的后穴湿润了起来。  
他望向了那个他敬重的男人，Tony的眼神明亮炽热像是在看猎物一样，整个人都生机勃勃起来，直到这时男孩才意识到，这个男人想做什么。  
“No……”Peter的话还没出口Tony的吻就赌了上来，粗暴的像只野兽噬咬着他的唇，但Peter感受不到任何疼痛，这些动作都刺激着他的大脑，使其分泌出更多的多巴胺。Tony的手同时攀上了男孩的腰带松开后用力一扯，男孩的下体就暴露在冰冷的空气中让他不由得一激灵。  
和上次亲吻熟睡的男孩不同，Tony能明显感受到怀中的男孩的那条小舌起初是在不断推拒，渐渐被迫接受到现在开始青涩的回应起来，他满意的笑了起来，更加粗暴的汲取着男孩口中的空气，直到男孩发出小兽般的呜咽才放开他，因为缺氧和药物作用，Peter全身泛起一阵不自然的绯红，就像一只快被煮熟的大明虾。  
“Kid，你可真让我感到惊讶。”Tony的手已经探到了Peter的后穴，那里居然已经湿透了，“我给你注射的药物可没有让男人分泌‘性液’的作用。”Tony的话使Peter以肉眼可见程度又红了一卷，“还是说，你其实是个口嫌体正直的小婊砸。”  
“我，我没有。”男孩的抗议很快被男人抓住自己性器的动作打断，Tony的手法非常好，没撸几下就让男孩只有重重喘气的份了。但他只知道Tony Stark是个男女关系混乱的人，难道他对男人也得心应手？  
即将到来的高潮打断了Peter的思绪，他开始舒服的哼哼出声。而这时男人手上的动作停止了，眼中的笑意又深了几分。Tony解下了自己的领结缠绕上男孩性器根部，粉粉嫩嫩的性器配上黑色的蝴蝶结就这么挺翘着像个好看的玩具。  
Peter却被这感觉逼红了眼，“Mr.Stark，求求你，让我……”  
“乖乖听话就给你想要的。”打断了Peter的求饶，Tony指示道：“来，转过身体，跪着。"男孩以这个屈辱的姿势跪趴在男人身前，粉嫩的小穴周围亮晶晶的像是被美食诱惑留着唾液的嘴，这个画面简直就是最好的邀请，Tony已经顾不得会不会弄伤男孩直接捣进去三根手指。也许是蜘蛛毒液使男孩身体的柔韧度极佳，也许是事前帮男孩注射的催情药物，男孩很好的接纳了三根手指，比起后穴被异物感填满的慌张，不能射精的痛苦更让Peter觉得难以忍受。  
“Good Boy。我会尽快满足你的。”Tony取出了手指，用性器抵住了男孩的后穴，温暖的触感让Peter的理智回笼了几分，天啊，他这是在做什么，扭着屁股求Tony Stark操他吗？“Mr.Stark,不，你不能这么做，我是蜘蛛侠你有考虑过这样做的后果吗？你现在放了我，我可以当一切都没有发生。"  
Tony只是笑着直接贯穿了他，“Kid，我以为你会更聪明一些，今天我会这么做就不会在意事情的后果。”啪的一声巨响Tony重重的拍打在男孩挺翘圆润的臀肉上：“把屁股抬高点，你还是想着怎么配合我好让这场性爱快点结束吧。”  
Peter不知道这是什么情况，Tony的每一下都重重擦过他的敏感点。简直就像上帝在他耳边耳语，这个男人是和你最契合的对象。快感一层层的袭来，光是控制自己不要迎合着Tony的抽拆晃动屁股已经用尽了Peter所有的理智，他保持着这个姿势希望男人一次又一次的鞭笞能早些结束。  
男孩的性器前端渗着水，在他每一次擦过敏感点的时候身体都会微微颤抖起来，这真实的反应让Tony无比愉悦。虽然男孩紧紧的咬着唇不肯泄露一点呻吟声，但Tony知道皮鞭与糖果同时作用的重要性。扯下束着男孩性器的领结，用力的对着凸起又重重的撞了一下，男孩终于忍受不住拔高嗓音惊呼了一声，如愿以偿的宣泄了出来。感到甬道的收缩，Tony又抽拆了数十次射在了男孩的体内。  
燥热感褪去可Peter却还是使不上一点力气，但他很快发现自己身边应该还在不应期的男人又硬了起来。  
“药效已经过了，接下来你就好好感受一下自己身体对我的渴望。”看着男孩茫然的双眼，Tony温柔的笑着出口的话却充满嘲讽：“你不会天真的以为，我把你拐来只做一次就结束了吧。”  
Tony发出轻快的笑声，拉起男孩的脚裸对着那个红肿的穴口又操了进去……  
直到男孩扁平的小腹因为过多的精液凸起，眼角边的泪水已经干涸，Tony才满意的在男孩的额头上吻了吻：“Peter，我喜欢你。”  
突如其来的告白，让男孩惊讶。他本以为今晚的这场性事只是Tony问他收的一点利息，毕竟在上流社会中，靠上床上位的八卦他也略有耳闻。  
看着Peter疑惑的看着自己的眼神，Tony想也许自己把男孩欺负狠了，但他并不后悔。  
“从来没有人能拒绝我的表白，你也是。”吻了吻被自己精液撑起的小腹，Tony低声说：“收了我这么多礼物，不知道你能不能怀上。”  
Peter的反射弧饶了地球一周才反应过来Tony话中的意思，“你开什么玩笑，我是男孩子。”  
Tony不削的看了Peter一眼，简直像在说你有没有常识，男孩子怎么就不能怀孕了。导致Peter瞬间觉得是不是自己从小到大上了假的生理课。然后Tony懒懒的声音传了过来：“我明天就会让Stark工业成立新的生物小组，攻克男人怀孕的难题。”  
至于后来这个研究小组是否有相应的成果，我们就不得而知了……


End file.
